


Best/Worst Birthday Ever

by apathetic_asian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Top Castiel, Vampire Castiel, just a little dub con at end, porn porn porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathetic_asian/pseuds/apathetic_asian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was having a shitty birthday, and then he wasn't. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best/Worst Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no idea where this came from. It's my first time writing porn so I'm a bit nervous, go easy on me. It's the longest thing I've ever written and it's pure porn. This is probably my last bit of writing before midterms. If there are no more posts assume I'm dead because of midterms. The ending was a bit ehhh, but I didn't feel like changing it so.... Anyway, no further blabbing from me! Here it is!!

Dean Winchester is in a pretty shitty mood. He’s turning twenty one today, and he’s sitting in some seedy bar in the bum fuck of nowhere, drinking by himself. If he were normal, he'd be out celebrating being finally able to drink legally. Getting wasted in Vegas, preferably. He had always wanted to go to Vegas. Well, he isn't fucking normal, now is he? Truth be told, he would rather have Sammy and his dad here, with a couple beers, watching shitty motel TV. That isn't much to ask, is it? But no, Sammy’s off in California, living the American Dream, becoming a lawyer, marrying some pretty girl and having two point five kids and a white picket fence. And Dad? Truthfully, he has no idea where his dad had fucked off to. Said something about a hunt somewhere and disappeared before Dean could ask any questions. He wonders if John had done that on purpose. After catching him with another guy, his dad hadn't been able to look him in the eye anymore, and had started going out of his way to either avoid him or try to somehow to cure him of whatever disease he had contracted to make him bisexual.

            So here he is, wallowing in his self-pity, drinking whatever cheap whiskey the bartender had offered first, trying to drink away his problems. His liver probably hates him, but hey, it’s his fucking birthday, and he can do whatever he damn well pleases. There’s some football game on, but really, he doesn't give a damn. He drowns the last of his drink and gets the bartender's attention to signal for more, when another person drops into the seat next to him. He's all for ignoring the guy and going back to his one man pity party, but the universe seems to be trying to piss him off as much as possible today because the guy turns to him and says, "Hello."

            Part of him wants to tell the guy to fuck off, but Dean Winchester, for all his posturing and blustering, is a polite motherfucker. So instead of continuing to drink himself into oblivion, he puts on his all-American smile and says, "Hey," back.

            He's kind of glad that he did after getting a good look at him. Just fucked hair, cheekbones that could probably cut a man, and inhumanly blue eyes. This reminds him that he's basically been celibate since his dad found him with a guy. He could do a lot worse.

            "Bad day?" the man asks.

            He smiles noncommittally, "Nothing too bad," he says. "Who's asking?"

            "You can call me Cas. And you?"

            "Dean."

            "Well Dean," Cas pauses before grinning. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

            There's a second of split silence before Dean laughs. It's the first time he's laughed in nearly half a year. "Oh God," he gasps. "That was terrible, not to mention clichéd."

            "But it made you laugh didn't it? I count that as a win." Cas grins. "It is a cliché; most people wouldn't recognize an angel when they see one."

            "That was better." Dean allows.

            "So, have I earned your time of day?"

            "Do you want my time of day, or permission to get into my pants?"

            "Can't I have both?

            Dean raises his eyebrows, before laughing a little. "I've gotta say Cas, that was probably the smoothest recovery from a bad pickup line that I've heard yet. I'm impressed."

            "Impressed enough to get out of here with me?"

            Dean smiles a bit, and chuckles, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

            The second they slip out of the bar, Cas is on him. The first kiss is searing and the blood from his brain heads south immediately. Cas kisses him likes got a personal vendetta against him, his tongue forces Dean's mouth open and licks in, plundering his mouth. He bites down on Dean's lower lip and he fucking whimpers. Cas's fingers are wound tight in his hair, and the little pinpricks of pain makes this a whole lot more exciting. He moans and grinds his cock against Castiel's thigh. He's burning, and he hasn't ever felt this needy or desperate with anybody he's been with. Ever. They stumble through the parking lot, too caught up in the kiss to actually see where they're going and nearly end up hitting a car, but Cas steers him away just in time.

            When they break for air, Cas gasps out, "Your place or mine sweetheart?"

             "Yours," he manages to bite out as Cas begins placing sucking kisses on his neck.

            Cas's hands are shameless as they wander over his body before groping him through his jeans. Maybe this won't be such a bad birthday after all.

* * *

 

            It could be a few minutes later or a few hours later, he can't really tell, and honestly, he doesn't care. He doesn't really get a good look at Cas's house before he finds himself getting slammed against the back of the front door. Dean has always considered himself to be the dominant one in a relationship, but with the way Cas is manhandling him, he honestly can't find it in himself to complain. There's something liberating about giving up control to someone else.

            They somehow manage to find their way to the bedroom, and the door bangs shut. Cas's mouth is on his again. His teeth bite down hard on Dean's bottom lip and he groans. Cas takes advantage of that to force his tongue into his mouth again.

            "Strip," It's growled out against his neck.

            And holy fuck if it doesn't make him even harder. His fingers tremble and it takes him a couple of tries before his jeans are on the floor. Barely a second later, Cas has his hands down his boxers, and wraps his fingers around his dick.

            "Oh FUCK!" he cries out and Cas fucking laughs. The bastard laughs.

            He holds on to Cas's shoulders for balance as their lips meet again. Cas seems content to just explore for the moment, and hesitantly, he runs his fingers over the other man's body as well. He moves his hands down Cas's back before pushing his hands under his t-shirt and feeling the muscles flex under his fingers. He hears Cas draw in a quick breath, it's the first sign that he's as affected by this as Dean is. The guy has a damn good poker face. He pushes his hands further up Cas's back before they get trapped in the shirt.

            "This has to go," he gasps out while Cas is kissing a line of fire down his throat.

            He manages to get enough room in between them to shuck off his t-shirt and sees Cas do the same before Cas is attacking his mouth again, dirtying the kiss and ravaging his mouth. His tongue is doing things that he's pretty damn sure is fucking illegal, copying the movement of his hips rolling against Dean's groin. When Cas's hot mouth descends on his nipples, he's pretty sure he whines, or makes some other embarrassing noise. Dean feels like he's going to combust, and they've barely done anything yet.

            Cas walks them backwards and he feels his knees hitting the bed before he before he was, literally, thrown on the bed. The guy is way stronger than he looks. Cas lands on top of him, pinning him down. His underwear is shucked off and lost somewhere in the recesses of the dark room, but honestly, he doesn't have enough brain cells working right now to care. He wraps his legs around the guy's waist and thrusts against him at the same time Cas grinds down. They both groan at the same time, and fuck if that's not the hottest sound he's ever heard. His arms are pulled up and over his head, and held there by Cas's iron grip. He belatedly realizes that he's completely naked while Cas is still mostly dressed, minus the shirt.   
            "Pants off," he manages to pant as he's released from another one of Cas's domineering kisses. He tries to move to undo the other man's pants, but his arms are still trapped in Cas's vice like grip.   
            "Patience," Cas breathes as he mouths down Dean's body. His mouth latches onto a nipple and he bites. Dean's body arches off the bed.   
            "Holy..."

             It's really too bad that this a hook up because this was maybe top five, top ten for sure.   
            Cas sucks and bites at the same and  Dean is so out of his mind with pleasure, he barely registers the near scream that forces its way past his lips.   
            He doesn't even realize that Cas has moved off him and is sliding out of his clothes. He startles out of his daze when he feels Cas's naked body slide against his. Their cocks slide wetly together, and Dean has to bite his lip to stifle the embarrassing sound that threatens to leave his lips. He moves his arms to try and reciprocate, but the dark haired man shoots him a look, "Leave them there or I'll tie you up," he growls.   
            Holy fuck, he's already hard enough to pound nails, but that just sends more blood into his cock. Why is this so hot?  
            "Is that a promise?" He tries for cocky.   
            Cas glances up at him through his eyelashes from where he was learning the sensitive spots on his body. He smirks, and reaches into the bedside table and pulls out two scarves. He raises his eyebrows in a challenge. Oh, what the hell. He nods, and Cas quickly binds his hands to the bedposts.   
            He moves down Dean's body again, nipping and sucking as he goes. As Cas gets closer and closer to his dick, Dean's breathing begins to speed up and he starts panting, but the bastard merely moves further down, ignoring his erection.   
            "Come on! Do it already." He whines.   
            "Needy, aren't we?"   
            He doesn't want to beg, he's so hard it hurts, and he's leaking precome and he doesn't think he can hold out any longer.  
            "Please, please," he whispers as Cas sinks his teeth into the juncture of his thigh, just hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to break skin and just on this side of pain in the pain/pleasure scale.   
            He's ready to scream, and nearly arches off the bed when Cas's hot mouth swallows him nearly all the way down.   
            "Oh god, oh GOD!" He's writhing in the restraints, trying to pull free to try and force Cas's head further down. He clenches his fists in the restraints and does his best to try and make this last. Jesus, Fuck does it feel good. He's going to come, he has to come right the fuck now or he's going to die. He's about to be tipped over the edge before Cas pulls off with a wet pop and locks his fingers around the base of his erection, cutting off the surge of pleasure. He cries out at the loss and tries to buck Cas's hand off, but Cas doesn't budge.   
            "Cas, please!" He cries, little tremors rocking through his body of denied pleasure.   
            "Please what, Dean?" Cas whispers against the inside of his thigh. "Please let you come? Please fuck you?"   
            "Please..." He gasps. "Just please, I want..."    
            "Hush now, we're going at my pace. "  
            "But..." He whimpers.  
            "My pace"  
            He swallows heavily, there's nothing but heat, pleasure, and a little bit of pain. Everything is so intense, he can't think straight.   
            He feels a cold, wet finger tracing the edge of his rim, and gasps a little, immediately angling his hips towards it, but gets a smack for his trouble. He whines, but Cas isn't going any faster, just one finger, not pushing in, just teasing.   
            It feels like ages before he feels Cas's finger breaching him. He tried to push down, but immediately Cas stops. He wants to scream, but one look at Cas's face tells him that it isn't going to get him anywhere.        

            When he finally settles down, Cas pushes in another finger, scissoring and stretching him open. It's been a while since he'd bottomed for anyone, so there's a slight burn, but it's oh so good.   
            There's more lube and teasing, and Dean again feels like he's going to come when Cas deliberately strokes his prostate. His mouth opens in a wordless scream and his back bows and finally, finally, he's going to get relief. But at the last second, Cas uses his other hand that had been holding him down to stop him yet again.   
            "No, please. I can't," he babbles, tears now running down his cheeks. "Please let me come, I can't do this anymore."  
            But no, Cas holds him in place until the need to orgasm recedes a bit and says, "You'll come when I tell you, Dean."  
            He shakes his head, he can't do this, he can't. But there's no mercy in Cas's eyes and he can't find it in himself to tell Cas to stop.   
            They start again, Cas stretching him open, and periodically stroking his prostate, and he's on the edge again when he hears Cas toss the bottle of lube away and the sound of a foil package ripping. Cas manhandles him easily even with his wrists tied to the bedpost and he ends up on his knees, gripping the scarves and he feels Cas pressing himself into his body in one long thrust.   
            "Tight," he hears Cas grunt. "And hot,"  
            He whimpers, it's too intense, and he's close again. He feels every slide of Cas's cock in him, and when Cas pulls back to thrust into him and manages to nail his prostate, he sees stars on the back of his eyelids.   
            "Oh god, oh god..." He pants.   
Cas speeds up his thrusts and begins pounding him into the mattress. He would've fallen if not for the restraints still chaining him to the bed. Cas must be some sex god because he somehow hits his prostate on every thrust. The man is like a fucking machine, and he knows he's going to be able to feel this days later, weeks maybe. He's open enough that it doesn't hurt too badly, but there's a good burn and stretch with every pump of Cas's hips. He feels himself start to climb towards that knife edge of pleasure again. He's never come untouched before, but he's pretty sure he can right now.   
            There are just so many sensations, he's babbling nonsense and there are tears streaming down his cheeks again, from either desperation or the overload of pleasure, but Cas isn't letting up the pace, and he hears Cas growl into his ear, "Come for me sweetheart."  
            And sweet mother of God, he does. His body seizes and he screams his release. He comes so hard, he blacks out, but right before he loses consciousness he feels Cas's mouth at his neck, then sharp pain as teeth pierce his skin right at the artery, and blood comes spilling out. He barely registers this, but when he does, he's already sliding into unconsciousness. 

* * *

  
            He doesn't know how much time has passed when he woke up from his orgasm induced sleep. His body is sluggish and everything is still lost in a haze of low thrumming pleasure. Then he remembers and tries to bolt upright, but he's still tied to the bed, but this time, his feet are also bound.   
Cas steps into his line of vision just then. He's dressed again in dark slacks and a bright blue button down.   
            "Hello Dean," he smiles.   
            "Let me go, you sick fuck," he snarled, he yanks hard on the silk that holds him down, but it doesn't give.   
            "Aww," Cas croons, stepping towards him. "You were so eager before. 'Please Cas please, please let me come' Why the change of heart kitten?"  
            "That was before I knew you were a bloodsucker." He bit out. "And don't fucking call me kitten."  
            "Why not? It suits you, all fire and anger, no bite." Cas laughs.   
            He glares at the vampire, but doesn't say anything. He's trapped, he can't do much of anything yet.   
            "You know, I couldn't believe my luck," Castiel continues. "To meet Dean Winchester, legendary hunter, at a bar all by his lonesome. I couldn't let you sit there all angst and self pity. I never thought you'd be such a submissive in bed. And the sounds you make."  
            He straddles Dean's thighs again, brushing against his still sensitive dick. The rub of clothing against his naked skin forces a moan from him.   
            "There it is," Cas laughs, "That sweet submission. It's beautiful, really."

            "What the hell do you want from me?" he scowls. "Why don't you just fucking kill me already?"

            "Kill you?" he looks genuinely surprised. "Why would I kill you? No sweetheart, you're going to be stuck with me for a long time, maybe forever."

            No, he can't be serious, he has to be joking. "What?" he whispers. "You can't. My dad will find you and kill you, he'll know something's wrong when don't I come back."

            "Don't lie." Cas says. "Your dad abandoned you; he probably won't notice that you're gone for a few weeks perhaps months. Your brother is gone, you haven't had contact with him since the day he left for college, and he won't notice your absence either."

            Tears are prickling at his eyes. It's one thing to say to yourself, but another to hear someone else say it to you. Cas begins stroking his hair. He wants to recoil and hide, but at the same time, it's been a while since anyone has shown him any amount of affection, and he ends up tilting his head towards the touch. Cas smiles and tells him, "We're going to have so much fun together." before sharply rocking his hips down, and Dean isn't thinking much of anything anymore.

 


End file.
